A different ending
by bathtub haha
Summary: What if Bella's birthday party had ended with Bella being bitten? If Edward hadnt saved her in time? If she had become one of them? Would it have been a happy ending?
1. Happy last birthday

**A/N**** Hey everyone I wrote this cause I was bored so yeah I hope you like it, there is more to come and I will try to update it as often as possible so yeah R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, new moon or eclipse. But this is mine © see copyright symbol ha ha ha**

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised."

Before he could answer, Emmet bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch.

I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed.

Emmet chuckled with delight.

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

I was slammed into the table by something as hard as a rock, then there was a sharp pain in my neck and I knew exactly what was happening.

All of a sudden the heavy weight on my body was gone, but the fiery pain in my neck started to move toward my head and my chest.

I heard someone screaming, screams of pain I soon realized it was me, then Edward was at my side.

"Bella are you ok? Don't worry love I will get the venom out. It will be-"Edward was cut short and another voice began.

"Edward it's to late, the venom has been in her system to long she's one of us now." I now recognized the voice to be Carlisle's, you could hear the panic in his voice no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"No, no it's not possible, we only left her alone for a minute, it couldn't- there has to be- CARLISLE HELP HER!" Edward screamed panic rising in his voice.

"There's nothing we can do except wait till it passes, but you should carry her up to your room, she is going to need her rest for the next few days," Carlisle paused in a moment of thought. "Alice! You need to organize Bella with staying here for the next month or so, make up a story for Charlie."

Carlisle stopped then and walked out of the house, probably looking for Jasper, he probably feels horrible; I'll have to tell him it's alright when I can talk to him. I mean I don't want that sort of tension when I have to live with him that would be a disaster.

All of a sudden I felt my body rise in the air. It was hard so it must have been Edward but he wasn't cold he was just at normal room temperature. Which means the change had already began.

Oh No, I would never feel his cold skin again but I would get him in forever in return, wouldn't I.

At vampire speed we raced up to his room where he kicked open the door and placed me on his comfy black leather sofa.

He started pacing across the room.

"Don't wear a hole in the floor" I chuckled weakly, before I could even blink he was there kneeling beside the couch rambling so many questions.

"How are you? Are you okay? Are you in too much pain? Do you want me to get Carlisle? I'm sorry, I should've stopped-" I stopped him there by putting my hand over his mouth, he pulled it away and kissed my palm then my forehead, I smiled and then began to talk.

"The pain isn't that bad and im not angry at jasper will you tell him that. Please" I emphasized the word please so that he knew that I was seriously not angry at jasper and that I wanted him to come back.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously, knowing that no one would really want to see me know anyway.

"Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are down stairs and Alice and Emmett are out looking for Jasper, he ran out as soon as he realized what he had done. And so he should" Edward screwed up his face in disgust as if he'd just smelt something fowl.

"Edward I said I wasn't angry okay and I actually got what I wanted for my birthday so I'm not complaining." His face suddenly turned angry, I never knew that these words would upset him so much. He got up and started pacing again; I sighed and drifted into unconsciousness.

For the next three days I drifted in and out of my deep sleep every time waking up to Edwards anxious eyes scanning mine for any kind of pain, soon after I would drift back into the sleep that I was in.

After the three days were up I woke in a start, sitting up straight away like the sleep I just had was just a pointless rest of my eyes.

Edward grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with such force that my face, if I was human, would have been crushed, but he was able to do it now and I honestly didn't mind and I guess the rules that we had were no longer in place.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly, Edwards eyes where pitch black he must not have left my side for the whole three days.

"They are all downstairs, do you want to go see them?" He questioned unsure of how I would react, it reminded me of the time he told me he was a vampire, expecting me to run away screaming.

"Am I aloud to go see them, I mean I broke the table, are they mad?" Edward stared at me like I was crazy.

"Of coarse your aloud to go see them, I'm not holding you prisoner, you didn't break the table Jasper did and why would they be mad when we can buy a new table, see no big deal." He finished the sentence and smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"Shall we go now?" Edward asked in such a polite gentleman way and reached out for my hand. I took it eagerly and jumped up from the couch then a thought came into my head.

"Charlie?" It wasn't as much as question but a statement but Edward still felt the need to answer it.

"Charlie thinks Alice, you and I are going on a 2 month long school trip to Rome, Spain and London so your all safe." Edward laughed but he was right I was safe, I was indestructible, I was with Edward.

We were all ready at the top of the stairs now and I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to and descended the stairs into the lounge room with all eyes on me, I stared back waiting for their reaction.

**A/N did you like it?? I did tell me if you think the ****characters are right and if there is anything wrong with it constructive criticism is helpful so please review it!!!!!!**


	2. New begining

**A/N hey everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and story alerts so on!!!!!!! Here's what you have all been waiting for the next chap!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, new moon or eclipse**

_We were all ready at the top of the stairs now and I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to and descended the stairs into the lounge room with all eyes on me, I stared back waiting for their reaction. _

"Bella you're absolutely gorgeous!" Alice squealed from across the room, running quickly over to me and giving me a massive hug.

I looked up at Edward with a questioning expression on my face, he smiled and nodded in return but he always called me beautiful so his opinion didn't really count.

Jasper soon followed Alice up towards Edward and I.

I heard Edward growl. I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay and he sort of calmed down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about-" I put my hand up towards him to stop him from rambling on.

"Jasper I'm not angry at you nor am I upset, I am better of a vampire and it was bound to happen anyway, so please don't feel guilty okay I am really not mad." I finished my sentence off and turned to Carlisle who smiled at me and said "I've never seen someone bear the pain so easily" I laughed and turned to Esme.

"Bella welcome to the family" Esme said with such a musical voice that I actually felt welcome and wanted.

Rosalie and Emmet just stood there, Emmet with a huge grin on his face and Rosalie expressionless.

That's when Edward interceded "Bella why don't we go get you cleaned up, it's been a tough couple of days"

I nodded in agreement and raced up the stairs together.

We entered his room and he sat on his couch gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

"Bella are you truly okay with this or are you just saying it to stop Jasper from being angry with himself?" Edward questioned curiously.

"Umm yeah and if I wasn't its not like you or Jasper wouldn't know already, remember Jasper knows how I'm feeling and you can read his mind. There are no secrets in this house" I said in a mocking voice.

He laughed and I joined him, this was really happening and I was really a vampire.

"Bella, I have something to tell you" Edward said, he had stopped laughing now so I guess this must be pretty serious.

"We have to leave forks"

"Why?" I replied.

"Charlie thinks we're on a school trip and we can't just leave everyone" Edward face dropped.

"Bella we are all leaving you, me and the rest of us because if we don't we're going to get attacked" Edward was getting upset.

"Bella the werewolves and vampires-" he had so much trouble saying the 'V' word "-have a treaty meaning we won't cross the borderline or bite a human and they won't attack us." Edward said.

"But you didn't kill anyone Edward it will be okay" I whispered trying to comfort him.

"Bella the bite doesn't have to kill, you just had to be bitten and now when they find out -which they will- they're going to start a war and we don't know if we can win"

Edwards face dropped and he went into his closet and grabbed two suitcases, and passed me the smaller one.

"We bought-" he stopped there re-thinking his sentence "-Alice bought you a few things while you were changing, we will buy you more when we get to where we're going okay but pack what you like or anything you need and put it in my car" He said to me whilst he was pulling things off coat hangers and stuffing them into his bag, at vampire speed of coarse.

I picked a few pairs of jeans and some tops and put them in my bag, I also grabbed my toiletries bag and then raced down the hallway, when I was running down the hallway, when I was running down the second story hallway that's when Edward caught up to me and swung me up to cradle me in his arms and we raced down the stairs together.

Before I knew it we were at the silver Volvo and Edward was grabbing the suitcases and throwing them in the boot of the car, and came round to open the passenger door for me and I got in without a word.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella" He replied his voice smooth as velvet.

"Are we just gonna leave every thing here or are we coming back to get it?"

We were already on the freeway on our way to our new home.

"And where are we going oh and where are the others their cars weren't in the garage?" he looked at me and smiled and then he sighed getting ready to answer all my questions.

"We leave the stuff we don't need there and take things of any sentimental value to us, we are going to Alaska to go and stay with Tanya's family, just for a little while until we find a place and the others left about ten minutes earlier. Is that all you wanted to ask?" he asked after he finished answering my questions.

"Well there is one thing"

"Go on then" he said.

"But you have to promise to answer it truthfully"

"Cross my heart" He laughed.

"Did I really change that much like look wise and how do you feel about me now?" He looked at me as if I was crazy and then began to talk.

"You didn't change that much, I mean you have red eyes and your skin is white like mine and your hair is a little bit lighter but other then that I don't see a massive change just little things here and there."

I pulled down the visor and had a look in the mirror he was right my hair had gotten lighter and my eyes were red but that would go away after time.

"And answer the other question too please, honestly" he looked at me and my favourite crooked smile came up on his face.

"Do you truly believe that I wouldn't love you now that your changed, your still Bella, my Bella and I will love you as long as you want me to" A look of horror shot across my face.

"How dare you believe that I will ever not want you! You are going to have to put up with me staying with you forever cause I'm not going anywhere" I yelled at him and he smirked back.

"I guess I can live with that" I smiled back.

"We're here." Ha said.

**A/N hope the chap was up to your standards and all the action and twist are soon to come we've just got to get all this info in or you wont understand :) and please R&R **


End file.
